


Nights

by merryholidays



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryholidays/pseuds/merryholidays
Summary: Late nights on the porch
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 44





	Nights

It was quiet as the wind blew and Ellie stood on the porch, staring through the trees. 

"Was it worth it?" Dinas voice echoed in her head.

"No..." She mumbled to herself, taking a sip from her mug and then staring at it as her thumb passed over the owl design... water, she still hadn't "acquired" a liking to coffee. 

She looked up again, at the moon thinking of the town that laid below it. She shivered, the cool wind hitting her neck, she hugged her jacket, taking in that scent of wood that still lingered in the fabric. No matter how many times it was washed, his scent remained and maybe she was grateful for that but part of her wished it'd go. A permanent reminder of who she'd lost but of also who saved her when she needed it most. Now she stood on the porch where they'd last spoke and all she could feel was a hint of... Of fear in her chest.

The fear was not of Abby, nor The WLF. In fact it was of those you probably wouldn't expect, it was fear of Dina. 

Although still, she wasn't necessarily scared of Dina but scared that she'd one day come to a realization. 

Ellie couldn't help but think of the day that Dina would realize she deserves better, that she deserves someone who wasn't completely broken, someone who had all their pieces together... When she'd realize that, that someone was not Ellie. She's had nightmares of the day she'd wake up to find Dina packing her bags, taking JJ with her right out the door, leaving Ellie alone once again.

Part of her wished it would come true, that Dina would leave and no longer have to deal with her episodes but at the same time she needed Dina, scared of what she'd become without her. JJ and Dina were Ellies anchor, the only ones stopping her from becoming a shell of who she use to be, the only ones stopping her from completely crumbling. 

The screen door behind her creaked open but nothing was said. She felt her eyes on her, felt as though they were filled with judgment, yet in the back of her mind she knew it was worry. 

This wasn't the first time Dina had found Ellie on the porch, it scared her. 

Ellie wiped her nose, "It's cold... Go to bed, I'll be there in a bit." She couldn't look at her, keeping her eyes on the moon. 

"Not without you." Dina stood next to her, she had to be cold but she didn't care.

Ellie shook her head with a smile and began taking off her jacket to give to Dina but she stopped her. 

Instead she hugged Ellie, the jacket covering them both. 

She wrapped her arms around Dina, her hand getting lost in Dinas hair as she gently combed through it.

"I'm worried about you." Dina sighed.

Ellies shoulders fell, letting out a deep breathe she'd been holding, "I-I know but... I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise... As long as I've got you."


End file.
